


Trapdoor

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dark, Other, Sad, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: Josh was shot at a concert. The consequences are devasting...Frens, this little fic is really dark. So please,Stay safeStay alive I-/





	Trapdoor

No one had seen it coming. The least Tyler and Josh. It was the last concert before their well-earned break.  
Tyler stood on a small platform and shouted into the mic while the fans under him merged into a sea of bodies. "And now I just sit in silence" he yelled again through the concert hall.  
As soon as the words had left his lips, Josh's drums felt silent. Irritated, he looked over at the stage and his breath stopped. Josh had collapsed over his drums, and the first stage workers hurried to look after him. The music had stopped and Tyler was just about to get off his platform as a shot echoed through the building and panic was grabbing at the audience.  
The crowd fled from a point and stormed to the exits. At this point the body of a young man slumed lifelessly to the ground. A pool of blood was formed Underneath his head quickly, and Tyler was still trying to understand what was going on.  
Then he saw the gun in the left hand of the dead man. His eyes grew wide and he stared back at the stage. Josh was just being hoisted onto a stretcher and was carried quickly away from the stage while a paramedic ran beside him and gave the drummer artificial respiration.  
Tyler forced his body to move and tried to get behind the stage as soon as possible. But when he arrived in the backstage area, he could only look after the ambulance, wich was already on her way to the hospital with loud sirens.

He could remember only fragmentarily what happened afterwards. The hospital .... the police .... The doctor, who had told them, Josh had passed away ... Josh's funeral ...

Everything drowns in total darkness. Nothing could reach him at the bottom of the ocean of mourning.  
Except for him ....

"WELL, ARE YOU SATISFIED, TYLER?" He heard the voice in the back of his skull reverberate. "YOUR BEST FRIEND HAD TO DIE, JUST BECAUSE OF YOU. DID YOU GET IT FINALLY, WHAT A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT YOU ARE? YOU'RE LIKE AN INFECTIOUS DISEASE. YOU‘RE KILLING ANYBODY, WHO DARES JUST TO STAND NEXT TO YOU. "  
Tyler had BLURRYFACE granted. He didn‘t know what to say and didn‘t have the strength to fight back.

Probably he had fallen asleep and had to dream, because he saw Josh who looked at him sadly. His white tank top was blood-soaked and he heard a faint drop sound what get lost in the darkness. "Josh" he whispered in a rough voice. " I am so sorry. I miss you so much. "Tyler's voice broke. The moment he stretched out his hand for his friend, BLURRYFACE emerged from the darkness behind the drummer and put his pale hand on Josh's shoulder. 

"FACE IT, TYLER. SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO JOSH "he growled. The singer dropped his hand and said, "Josh, believe me, I didn‘t want to." But the dead man merely looked at him and without saying a single word he disappeared in the darkness. Only BLURRYFACE stayed behind and grinned at him. "HE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. SO THE OTHERS NEVER WILL . "Tyler looked at the demon questioningly. "OH, I FORGOT: TYLER JOSEPH CARES ONLY FOR TYLER JOSEPH" he mocked. When the singer continued to look at him confused, he continued, "HAVE YOU EVER ASKED YOURSELF WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FANS? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT; HOW MANY OF THEM KILLED THEMSELFES AFTER JOSH'S DEATH?“ Tyler turned pale. He was fully aware BLURRYFACE was right. He hadn‘t thought about just for a millisecond that he wasn‘t the only one who had lost Josh. Ashamed, he lowered his eyes.  
The next moment his blood froze in his veins as he felt the cold and inexorable hands of the demon on his throat. Panically, he looked into the deep red eyes of his tormentor, which were reflecting pure sadistic joy.  
BLURRYFACE began laughing contemptuously. "YOU ARE NOT WORTH TO BREATH ANYMORE" and pressed even more firmly. Tyler felt the long sharp fingernails dug into his skin. His heart beat wildly in his chest and his lungs cried for air, but he had no chance. "NOW, YOU KNOW HOW JOSH FEELED, WHEN HE DROWNED IN HIS OWN BLOOD "hissed the demon. He started to faint and pure blackness embrances him. From the distance he heard BLURRYFACES laugh slowly fading away.

When Tyler awoke the next morning, he lay on the floor of the guest room of his house. The room was drenched in deep twilight. Slowly he tried to get up but his whole body protested painfully and he couldn‘t suppress a moan. He shuffled out into the hallway and listened, but there was no noise. In the living room he found a tablet on the couch table and took it, activated Google and began to type: 'Josh Dun Death'.

The more Tyler read, the more videos he saw, the more the last tinge of mental health that still remained left him. An icy cold feeling spread in his chest and crawled relentlessly into his brain.  
Thousands of their fans had taken their lives. Many people were calling for him in despair, asking where he had stayed. And there were those who openly blamed him for Josh's death.   
The tablet slipped out of his trembling hands. Suddenly he felt the demon's relentless claws rest on his shoulders. "WELL, TYLER, YOU CAN CONGRATULATE YOURSELF. YOU MUST BE VERY TALENTED TO CREATE THIS HUGE DISASTER ", whispered BLURRYFACE in a mock voice. Tyler rose from the couch wordlessly and shuffled in the kitchen. He pulled a knife from a knife block and left the house through the back door. BLURRYFACE stood at the door and shouted after him with a malicious grin: "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, TYLER. ARCHIEVE TRUE GREATNESS AND END THIS WASTE OF LIVE."

Behind his garden, a path led into a small forest. Behind the forest layed a forgotten plain. Once there, the singer dropped to his knees and looked up to the sky. Dark thunderclouds hung heavily on the firmament, and a cold wind swept his emaciated body. But Tyler didn‘t feel the cold. His soul had become an icy desolation long ago. The evening, when his sun was ripped away from him forever, he was left in an icy darkness. He closed his eyes as he pricked the knife into his left forearm and slowly slit the blade toward his elbow. The sharp blade passed easily through his skin. So he did with his right forearm. Tyler layed down into the moss-fed grass and waited patiently to be released from his existence. He felt his blood flow from his body, could hear the rushing in his ears ....  
But then he noticed something else behind this noise: a song. A sea of voices sang:   
"I can feel your breath,  
I can feel my death,  
I want to know you,   
I want to see,  
I want to say,   
Hello“

His weakening brain managed to remember a last memory and he saw a sea of their fans in front of them, who sang "Trees" with them.They were surrounded with love and gratitute. Tyler glanced over at Josh, who was beating everything out of his drums, smiling wildly. His eyes sparkled like stars and the singer couldn‘t imagine a more beautiful sight. Josh seemed to shine with joy. Tyler smiled happily and the memory disappeared slowly forever in the darkness - just like himself ...


End file.
